Moose Moosa Mooster
"I need a new lieutenant. You two have failed me too many times already!" —Moose Moosa Mooster, "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" Moose Moosa Mooster is the head of the Triple M Crew. Thus, he has a variety of minions working for him, and by piloting his UFO he antagonizes the Toy Island Crew for a still unexplained reason. History ''Toy Island'' Moose Moosa Mooster debuted in Season 2, in the first episode, where he arrives in his UFO at the last minute and announces to the islanders that he has finally found them and shall now antagonize them. Everyone is confused by who he is, and he quickly abducts some of the characters before escaping. His base is later found by Krinole and Huffy, among others, and it is destroyed, sending him and his minions flying. Later, in the episode "A New Foe", Moose Moosa Mooster comes across Apollo's unconscious body at the beach and recruits him as his newly-appointed lieutenant, which proves to be a pretty good move. Throughout the series, though, he continuously switches Clocksworth's and Apollo's jobs between lieutenant and janitor. In Seasons 2 and 3, the Triple M Crew continuously kidnaps various members of the Toy Island Crew, and it's up to the remaining members to rescue them. By Season 3, though, this becomes so repetitive that it's expected for at least one kidnapping to occur in each episode. Moose Moosa Mooster reprises his role as main antagonist throughout the next few seasons, except he is presented with new challenges come each season. First of all, his former menacing impression is wiped off and replaced by a new, comical portrayal, as his Crew now ends up blasting away quite easily and often. This is likely due to the introduction of Monsieur Bonjour and his army, who are presented as the real threat that endangers both the Toy Island Crew and the Triple M Crew. In Season 4, Moose Moosa Mooster does not find the Toy Island Crew until the seventh episode, since they have moved to a much more distant Island compared to their last habitat. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Moose Moosa Mooster and his crew appear in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, though they appear in less episodes than they do in other seasons. He maintains his interest in kidnapping members of the Toy Island Crew, and his constant switching of Clocksworth and Apollo as his lieutenant is used as comic relief some more. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Moose Moosa Mooster appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as the penultimate boss. He is faced within his spaceship, and he attacks by shooting lasers from his ray gun and by using his laser sword. He can also ram into Krinole with his antlers. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Moose Moosa Mooster is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. He is heavy and slow but his attacks are quick, thanks to his laser sword. His story mode involves him trying to find the parts to fix his UFO's engine. Moose Moosa Mooster fights using his laser sword and other various contraptions. His moves with his laser sword combo very well together, although they are a bit weak. His regular special is Ray Gun where he shoots with his ray gun. His side special is Antler Ram where he charges up and dashes with his antlers. His up special is Laser Hook where he shoots a plasma hook from his ray gun. His down special is Sensitive Bomb where he places a motion-sensing bomb on the ground that explodes when an opponent moves near it. His Final Smash is UFO Barrage where he jumps into his UFO and shoots at the stage. Moose Moosa Mooster returns as a playable character in both console versions of Friends' Kombat II, although he is playable from the start. He remains unchanged from the last game. Character Moose Moosa Mooster's personality is very similar to Emperor Lakeet's. Both have a whole slew of minions that follow their orders, and when they are dissatisfied by the job they yell at them and make their changes. However, Moose Moosa Mooster has no silly side when compared to Lakeet. He can also be very oblivious when absorbed in his selfish desires, as seen when he fails to realize that Monsieur Bonjour's Army could easily crush him and then head on to Toy Island, and instead focuses his efforts on kidnapping the Toy Island Crew. Appearance Moose Moosa Mooster has brown fur all around his body. He has black eyes, an orangey nose, and green antlers. Heirarchy Moose Moosa Mooster has remained a main character since his debut because he was the main antagonist to Krinole and the Toy Island Crew, but even when the much deadlier Monsieur Bonjour arrives, he acted as an important ally to them and was much more of a rival than a nemesis. Note that the heirarchy levels do not apply to The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Trivia *Moose Moosa Mooster was voted to have the most hilarious name in 2007. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters